Catch me
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: The chipmunks are on the run from their abusive foster father. With Dave dead, they only have eachother. Their love is strong but is it strong enough to survive hell


Chapter 1

I stood on the lonely platform, the rain pelting hard against my body. I hid my face with my with my red hood, trying to shut out the world around me. I felt hot tears roll down my face, I didn't want to abandon Simon and Theodore but I felt they were better off without me

"Please come home, Alvin" A soft voice sounded behind me, a voice I could easily recognise

"I can't, Si" I replied, letting another warm tear roll down my cheek. I kept my back to him so he didn't see me crying

"Please come home, we need you… I need you" Simon pleaded in a choked voice

"Not after what he did" I said, pulling down my hoodie. Turning to face him, the nasty gash from my eye to my chin now visible

"Oh my god Alvin" he gasped at the healing wound

"That bastard did this, he hated me since the moment he adopted us after Dave's death" I spat in harsh words, a lot of anger behind them. I had taken Dave's death hard but Anthony's abuse topped the cake

"You can't stop me from leaving" I said, turning to the approaching train

"Fine but you're not leaving without us" Simon said, clutching Theodore who was crying

"Why? I'm nothing more than a fucking disgrace" I winced at my own harsh words, my tears flowing more freely

"Because I don't care if you're gay Alvin, I love you more than a brother should. It took you leaving to make me realise my true feelings for you, I don't just love you. I'm in love with you" I was taken aback by his bold confession but I saw truth in his icy blue eyes

"I love you to Si" I said with a smile

I pulled him close to me, my face were an inch away from his. I locked him in a deep kiss, my worries melting away. I groaned as Simon broke the kiss for air, he simply smiled at me

"Well if it isn't two faggots" I heard Anthony's harsh voice break through the revelry

I turned to see Anthony, our foster father standing a few feet away. A half empty bottle of whiskey in hand

"Back the fuck off" I warned him, growling dangerously

He snorted, throwing the bottle at me. It missed by an inch but he stepped forward to take a swing at me. He stopped and fell to the ground convulsing. I turned to see Simon standing there with a Taser held with both paws

"I'm glad I bought this" he said with a smirk

"Me too" I said, ushering Theodore on to the train. Leaving the man to convulse on the platform

I looked at the bastard one more time, flipping him the bird before stepping on the train. I felt the train jerk into motion as we took our seat. I watched the country side slowly fly by my window. Simon leaned into me, trying to console me but I let my mind wander. I was brought back to the harsh reality when Theodore asked me a question

"Alvin? Where will we go?" he asked in a teary voice

"I don't know Theo but I know it's better than were we were" I replied in a low but frightened tone, I knew he would find us eventually

"Gets some sleep Teddy, everything will be ok" I said, gently stroking Theodore's head

I began to sing a lullaby that our mother taught us, I did this whenever Theodore couldn't sleep.

Go to sleep

Close your eyes

Drift into dream

The sun will soon rise

I'll be right here

When open your eyes

Listen to my lullaby

He fell asleep within a few minutes, and I let him sleep peacefully. I looked over to Simon, who seemed deep in thought

"They will take us back if we are caught, we are still minors" I said, biting my lip nervously

"I wouldn't be the smart brother if I hadn't problem already" he said with a smile "I knew you'd eventually run so I took the liberty to get us emancipated"

"What's that mean?" I ask, probably sounding very stupid at that moment

"It means that you and I are legally adults"

My mouth formed a small "o", surprised that I hadn't thought of that. I smiled at Simon, giving him a gentle kiss. I turned back to the window, drifting off to sleep as I watched the countryside pass by


End file.
